bungalow_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
Myriden Location - Riverdale
Along the Avish River lies the port town of Riverdale. As it is the primary method for shipping goods into and out of the Five Dales, it is the largest of the Dales and the most affluent. Most of the community is located along the west bank of the river; however, many farms are located on the other bank as well. Riverdale in many ways is still a sleepy little town; with not much history to delve into in recent memory. Occasionally, mercenary groups arrive on merchant ships, most who are on their way to explore the ruins of Nerath (several weeks travel down the Avish), but they rarely stay longer than it takes the merchants to conclude their business. Facts and Figures Population 1,200; another 350 live in the countryside within a few miles of time. The people of Riverdale are mostly human, halflings, and dwarves. Government The human noble Shaun Hainsworth is the Lord Mayor of the Dale, as was his father and his father before him. He is in charge of the town’s justice, defense, and laws (although he relies heavily on the council of Thorfin Stoneheart in matters of defense). The heads of each of the merchant houses act as the majority of the town council and look after routine commerce and public projects. The title of Mayor is not a hereditary one, but there has been a Hainsworth in the office of Mayor for as long as people remember. Elections are held only when the existing Mayor retires or is removed by a higher authority. Defense The mayor’s younger brother Eben acts as chief constable and as Captain of the Watch. The Watch itself numbers about fifty warriors who normally act as constables. In times of need, Riverdale has been able to field just under three hundred. Climate The Dales are what would be considered to be a temperate climate; with the summer months averaging 70o F (21o C), and typically dropping below freezing for most of the winter months. (The Avish River has only frozen over once in living memory). Flora and Fauna Farmlands and forests are the same types you would find in the real world. Beasts of burden are also much the same, although as you stray from the 'tamed' areas, wild versions become more bestial and occasionally more monstrous. Points about Town Inns * Riversong Inn: This sprawling building offers many rooms which overlook the river, and is a favorite of many captains. The proprietor, Moloch Cael Domon, is Belusto’s cousin, and there is usually a member of the trading company about, conducting or discussing business with some merchant or captain. ** A room in the Riversong Inn costs 2 gp per night. * Greyowl Inn: The Greyowl Inn’s main room is a spacious tavern, warmed in winter by a large central fireplace. The trophies of many hunts adorn the walls. The proprietor, Shane Coldmoor, is an old human bard who retired after losing his left eye. He spends his twilight years running the inn with his son Pace, Pace’s wife Cordelia, and their kids. Most evenings, he can be found in the main room, regaling visitors with tales of his younger years. ** Rooms in the Greyowl Inn cost 5 sp. a night. Taverns * Drowned Sorrows Tavern: Much of this building has been constructed from the timbers of old ships, the Drowned Sorrows is a favorite of the locals. The owner is a little man by the name of Jacob who is effectively blind without the use of thick glass spectacles. He, and his wife Elisa, a rotund woman with the demeanor of a mother bear, have run the tavern since they were married. Their son Elias has grown and moved away to start his own inn in Woodsdale, and since they are both getting older, they have recently taken on a new partner. Ian, a retired Watchsman, now helps the couple with his daughter Hope. * Iron Squire Alehouse: The Iron Squire is considered by many to be the “locals’ bar”. While visitors are not shunned in this establishment, there’s a clear sense that everyone in here knows everyone else. The proprietor, a human named Marcus Danoby, often allows his customers to pay in trade, which is not always a popular business practice with the various merchant houses. There have been times where demand for the ales he brews has dropped off in response to some imagined slight. * Pale Dragon Taphouse: The Pale Dragon boasts several small rooms off the common room, which makes the tavern a favorite for people wishing to discuss business over a pint (or three). Leif Tranmere is the owner and operator of the establishment. Supplies * Burtlebur Trading House: The Burtlebur clan is spread up and down the Avish River; their trading houses a common sight for the entire length. The Riverdale branch is run by the halfling Emil Burtlebur and his brood. The Trading House is a great place to buy any of the mundane tools, gear, supplies, or clothing mentioned in the Player’s Handbook. Emil’s connections to his cousins gives him a bit more flexibility, so he can also be a resource for the sale (and possibly purchase) of some magical items. * Cael Domon Mercantile: The Cael Domon’s are the most successful of the tiefling families in the Five Dales. Belusto Cael Domon is the current patriarch of the family, and was raised to be a shrewd businessman. Cael Domon’s success has been due to a series of long-term business relations with local farmers and businesses. After many years of trading through the Cael Domons (and in most cases, borrowing money), many of his customers are regular simply because it’s easier to just keep working through them. In other cases, the agreements have been made under less amicable circumstances. Belusto doesn’t always ask questions about where goods brought to his store were obtained. However, he does not wish to be known as a fence, so if it is clearly stolen goods that he is appraising, he will decline to purchase them… and may decide to use his newfound knowledge as leverage in the future. * Sandfoot Provisioners: Lotho Sandfoot and his brood of halflings run this establishment. Lotho’s claim to fame is his contacts within the Tribes of Kelek. Rochad, a barbarian from the tribes has found employment in Lotho’s business, as Lotho’s cousin has found a place in the plains. The Provisioners is a great place to buy any of the mundane tools, gear, supplies, or clothing mentioned in the Player’s Handbook. Merchants and Smiths * Perival and Finch Shipwrights: Just south of the waterfront are the offices of Perival and Finch. The halfling Milo Finch and his boys share the business with a pair of half-elven brothers, Otto and Edgar Thorn. (No one’s quite sure who Perival is; the Finches have been in the business for generations). When repairs are needed which can’t be done while the ship is moored at the docks, the company hires a team of oxen to dry-dock the ship at a site a half-mile south of the town. * McKay Traders: The business is owned by Miri McKay, a half-elf who is considered to be the best judge of horses in the Dales as well as the best rider. She can provide travelers with tack, harness, shoeing, wagons or anything else dealing with horses, ponies, or mules. She also provides reasonable rates (5 sp./day) for stabling. ** McKay Horse Farm: Miri only keeps a small shop within the town. Her main stables are a mile or so out of town. When dealing with a customer who is looking for something specific, she usually rides out with them to this area. Temples * Temple of the Sisters: This large brick building is one of the largest in Riverdale. Numerous stained glass windows adorn the building, and the chapel boasts a large 30-foot stained glass dome. The Temple of the Sisters is the most influential in the city, and enjoys the patronage of two prosperous halfling families. The stained glass windows were a gift from the Gamwiches, and, not to be outdone, the Burtleburs quickly followed with a gift of the glass dome. ** High Priest Jonas Kittridge runs the temple, and oversees three lesser priests and several acolytes – townsfolk who spend part of their day tending the temple. Jonas is a heavier man in his elder years; many people believe he avoids retirement because he’s become accustomed to the affluence that the trading families have provided. As he grows older, he’s been giving more thought to a possible retirement, and has been hinting more and more to the lesser priests that one of them may have to take the reins soon. '' * '''House of the Sun': This tall, whitewashed cathedral is devoted to Pelor, and includes a shrine to Moradin. The leader of this church, a dwarven cleric named Thorfin Stoneheart, spends a good amount of time personally overseeing and participating in the maintenance of the church grounds. Thorfin believes strongly that his acolytes should never feel that they are above those they protect, and insists that they share in the same tasks as they. Thorfin is familiar with a number of divination, restoration, and warding rituals. * House of Knowledge: At the south end of the town is an old tower which serves a dual purpose. The lowest floor houses a shrine devoted to Ioun; a library which Jenna Ventris, cleric of Ioun, tries to make available to anyone wishing to seek knowledge. The other floors serve as the residences and place of businesses for the Ventrises. Jenna’s sister Jade is a retired wizard, and their brother Johann is an artificer. Since the temple is not often frequented, the siblings make their primary living as tutors for the children of affluent families. Jade has also been contracted on occasion to provide services for the various merchant houses. * Shrine to Corellon: Pirren Silverleaf, a priest of Corellon, is one of the few elves who make their home in Riverdale, and he spends much of his time caring for the shrine, which is an impressive looking garden. It receives only the occasional visitor. * Shrine to Melora: At the southernmost reach of the village lies a shrine to Melora. It is usually tended by elven trading parties on their way in and out of town. * Shrine to the Twins: The Watch maintains a small shrine to the Twins at the north end of the Stormgrounds. It consists of a small stone alcove, with five stone benches in a semi-circle. The circle is completed with the statues of Taros and Tyla standing as mentor to those who would discuss matters of strength and war. Other Points about Town The Old Wall At one point, much of the town was surrounded by a wall. The town has long grown past the boundaries of the old wall, and there are few places where the wall is maintained. In most places, the stone has been taken for other things. Waterfront The waterfront consists of eleven docks on the west side of the river. The central three docks and the southern four docks are each serviced by a large wooden crane. At any given time, dozens of halflings can be seen strolling about the waterfront, amicably chatting with each other and anyone else of interest. The west docks are overseen directly by Dockmaster Bodo Adelard, an amicable middle-aged halfling, whose approach to managing the docks is based on a belief that keeping a smile on everyone’s face makes things run smoother. His tiefling assistant, Liera Sael Kromon, is a bit gruffer and less willing to deal with the exceptions and schedule changes that captains always seem to want. Dock Guild House Though there is no real dockworkers guild in Riverdale, the dockworkers still refer to this warehouse as their guild hall. It serves as a clubhouse for the dockworkers and as a place for captains to find new hands. Sailors or other deckhands who have been released from work on good terms with their former captain are often allowed to use the attic as a flophouse while they search for a new berth. Field of Rest This graveyard has graves dating back hundreds of years. At the entrance, is a small shrine dedicated to the Raven Queen. Both shrine and graveyard are maintained by Old Conor, a wiry old coot who patrols his charge with a shovel over his shoulder. As a member of the Shadow Guard, Old Conor has been called upon to dispose of the occasional would-be bandit who thinks he can put pressure on the Guard. Vasher’s Point There is a point at which the land rises above the river, and one can look up the river for miles. No structure has ever been built here, for the ground is too rocky to permit any permanent structure, and the wind and weather make any temporary structures...well, just that, temporary. There are numerous stories of why the location is called "Vasher's Point". Not all of them are believable to most people. One of the most popular stories involves a rather tragic tale of two young lovers. Boy meets girl, girl's family hates boy, girl's family arranges marriage, boy and girl throw themselves off the cliff rather than be separated. The second involves Vasher being a warrior who held the narrow path leading to the Point for three nights. The tale varies as to who Vasher was holding the pass against; some say invading plainsmen, some say pirates, some say Vasher was a pirate himself. It also varies as to why he was holding the pass; tales have mentioned everything from children to stolen cargo. In current times, the Point is used for three reasons. First, during storms where visibility is bad, the harbor masters will station several men with bright lights to ensure no ships run aground. The alchemist Johann Ventriss provides them with a magnesium based solution which burns brighter the wetter it gets. Second, inspired by the tale of the star crossed lovers, young lovers will often use it for their trysts (especially when one or more of their parents do not approve of the pairing). Every autumn, the town holds an annual contest during the festival season. Contestants stand upon the Point, and attempt to shoot sling stones across the river. Those who succeed are allowed to join the second contest which involves targets. The Watchtower and Grounds The roads from the town hall and from the docks merge and lead up a short hill to the Watch’s headquarters. A ten-foot wall surrounds the grounds, with 20 foot high towers at each corner and surrounding the gated entrance. Within the grounds, there are several buildings: barracks for the members of the Watch, a stable, and the tower. The tower is four stories high; the main floor is used as the common areas for off-duty members, the second contains the armory. The floors above act as the offices and residence for the Captain and his staff. The roof holds three ballistae and is one of the highest points in the town. In the basement are several cells which are used as the town’s jail. The Watch typically patrol on foot; the stables typically only hold a half-dozen horses. Stormgrounds The Watch use this as their training grounds, though it is open to the entire town. It consists of a large (50’ diameter) dirt circle bounded by a post and rail fence. To the north is a small stone alcove (the Shrine to the Twins), and a similar, wooden, structure sits across from it. Two retired warriors can usually be found here: Cole, a former captain of the Watch, and Hammer, a wiry veteran who used to be the troops sergeant. The two veterans still serve the Watch by supervising the morning training sessions. Their afternoons are split between private training sessions, and their daily game of Thrumm. Cole’s background as a warlord and Hammer’s training as a fighter often lead to lively debates as to the best approach to training. When one of them is involved with a student, the other typically offers criticism of teacher and student from a comfortable seat outside the circle. The Lord Mayor’s Manor The hereditary home of the Hainsworth family. It is currently home to the Lord Mayor, his wife, three children and niece. A squat wall surrounds the grounds, inside which sits several buildings. The current mayor does not have the love of horses that his grandfather did, and the stables only hold two horses and a carriage. The manor itself is old, yet well maintained; Sophia Hainsworth drives the family’s servants hard so that the dinners she holds are above reproach. The Hainsworths also maintain a personal guard of about twenty; mostly fighters with a tiefling warlock known as Grey. There are a lot of rumors about Grey, and his true intentions in the Dales. These are fueled by the fact that he is not associated with any of the tiefling families in the area, and that he keeps to himself a lot. But the truth is that he’s simply an introvert and not politically ambitious; he’s fallen into a very comfortable job. The Town Hall The town hall is the tallest building in town, spanning four stories. The mayor’s offices are on the fourth floor, a fact which Shaun Hainsworth grows less enamored with as he grows older. Below his offices are the offices of his staff and the courtroom and chambers of Ulric Thokrarum, the town’s chief magistrate. The basements hold the town records. Alric Weason, a petty human better known by the nickname of “the Weasel”, rules over his dominion with an iron grip, tormenting any administrators who need documents. The records seem to be in no particular order, which suits the Weasel just fine; his loathsome presence is indispensible as long as no one else can find anything down there. Town Square Outside of the town hall is a large stone platform, about 50 feet in diameter. At the end closest to the town hall is a platform with stands, from, which the mayor and council speak from during town meetings, holiday events, and other presentations. On the opposite end is a small shrine to Erathis. When it is not being used for official business, there are any number of the town’s children playing on the platform. Category:Myriden